Save Me From Insomnia and Kiss Me Goodnight
by padasigh
Summary: Kurt goes to Dalton with Blaine for the night when neither of them can sleep. One-shot. Fluff. Season 2, pre-Original Song.


**Basically, I'm writing this because I have too much time on my hands and I am too lazy to write a chapter of my two, ongoing fics.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, Klaine would be the main characters and Santana and Puck would be their minions. Also, most of Season 4 would not have happened like that and Klaine would be celebrating their second wedding anniversary by now. Basically, I don't own it and I (regretfully)never will.**

* * *

It was too cold to wake up. Kurt could barely feel his toes, due to the very minimum heat that was in the basement that he called his room. It was his fault that he had chosen such a cold place to decorate as his room. Burt had offered to convert his office into an extra bedroom, Finn had told Kurt that he wouldn't mind sharing a room and both of them offered to build an addition to the house, but Kurt had declined. Oh, how regretful he was in the winter when his room got unnaturally cold and even the warmest of his blankets couldn't satisfy him. Kurt had almost taken the bedroom at the top of the stairs, but he couldn't. Kurt had always preferred the basement, no matter the temperature. Now, he was questioning his own sanity.

As Kurt contemplated whether or not to just sleep on the couch, he heard his phone buzz on the nightstand next to his bed. It would probably be his father, texting to see if Kurt needed anything. Burt, Carole and Finn were away for a couple days, having gone out of state for a funeral that Kurt had refused to attend. Kurt didn't like funerals; not since his mother's.

Then again, it was almost midnight and Kurt didn't think his father stayed up past 10:30, so he checked his phone, his face lighting up once he realized that his favorite Warbler was calling him. Kurt had been at Dalton for a few weeks now, and he had almost stayed the night there, but he couldn't resist the temptation of a house to himself. Not that he did anything scandalous. Kurt just enjoyed being able to sing loudly and lounge around all day without people getting annoyed. Finn may be in glee club, but he wasn't too keen on listening to Kurt scream-sing songs from old musicals that Rachel would force him to watch with her.

Either way, Kurt had stayed home to bask in his peaceful loneliness. He had regretted leaving Dalton a few hours ago, though, when he was watching a romantic comedy and his mind floated off towards Blaine. That is why, when he looked at the caller I.D., he sat up in his bed, ignoring the cold temperature and answered his phone with a smile.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, his smile all-too evident in his voice.

"Kurt! I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" Blaine asked, sounding guilty.

"Of course not, silly. I haven't been able to sleep, either. My bedroom is freezing." Kurt said, feeling warmer already as Blaine talked through the phone.

"Oh. Well, I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a drive and ended up parking in front of your house. Do you want to come back to Dalton with me? We could watch movies or something." Blaine suggested, a hopeful tone lacing through his voice. Kurt nodded eagerly, but remembered that Blaine couldn't see him and blushed at his foolishness.

"I would love to. Let me just get changed out of my pajamas. I swear, the one night I go to bed shirtless and it comes back to bite me in the ass." Kurt muttered, searching through his closet for something suitable to wear. Blaine coughed slightly on the other line, sounding like he was choking and alerting Kurt immediately.

"Blaine? Are you okay? What happened?" Kurt asked worriedly through the phone, grabbing his dark skinny jeans and a blue shirt before throwing his clothes on and taking his gray pea-coat out of his closet. He finished his look off with knee-high boots and a silvery scarf, satisfied with his outfit and still a little worried about Blaine.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Blaine stammered. Kurt could detect Blaine's blush without even seeing him and questioned himself on what Blaine could possibly be blushing about.

Deciding not to dwell on it, Kurt shrugged and headed outside, grinning widely when he saw Blaine in the driver's seat, waving enthusiastically. Kurt hung up the phone and walked towards the car, immediately regretting not wearing a warmer coat and shivering slightly. Blaine's hair was loose and curly, which was a nice surprise, but also unbelievably tempting for Kurt to reach over and touch it, which was something that he did _not _want to do. Well, he did, but he really didn't want to scare Blaine off. So, Kurt resisted the urge to stroke Blaine's curls and got into the passenger seat, flushed from the cold. When he turned to greet Blaine, the shorter boy was already staring at him, as if mesmerized.

"Is there something on my face?" Kurt asked, concerned, his hand flying to his cheek self-consciously. Blaine seemed to shake himself out of his trance at Kurt's comment, and shook his head, blushing.

"No, I just... Ready to go?" Blaine asked, changing the topic. Kurt was a little confused, but shrugged it off and nodded to Blaine, smiling. Blaine blushed again, but Kurt didn't see it, which was something that Blaine was thankful for.

* * *

The ride to Dalton was fairly quiet, both of them humming along to the radio and making small talk, but Blaine couldn't carry on a conversation while driving unless he was planning on crashing, which was something that Kurt already knew, so Kurt let himself wander into his own little world.

In the middle of his fantasy about Blaine and himself having a romantic picnic in the middle of nowhere, cuddling and kissing, he felt the car stop and realized that they had arrived at Dalton. Kurt let out a sigh at the loss of his daydream, but Blaine didn't comment on it.

Once in Blaine's dorm room, Kurt changed into his pajamas in the bathroom while Blaine, who hadn't changed to go get Kurt, was setting up a movie. After getting dressed, Kurt settled at the edge of Blaine's bed, realizing how nervous he was getting.

Kurt and Blaine were best friends, but they had never spent the night on the same bed. Blaine's dorm was a single, so there was no other bed for Kurt to sleep on. Normally, after the first couple movies, Kurt would head back to his own dorm to get some sleep, but in his rush, he had forgotten his dorm key. He couldn't ask his roommate because he, too, had a single dorm. This meant that Kurt would be sharing a bed with Blaine, his best friend. That wasn't what he was nervous about. The fact that Kurt was madly in love with Blaine and tended to talk in his sleep was his main worry.

"Do you want to lay down on the inside or the outside?" Blaine asked, shaking Kurt out of his thoughts. Blaine was blushing and looked a little nervous, as well. Kurt shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

"I don't mind. I normally sleep on the inside, but either way is fine with me." Kurt responded, trying to stop freaking out. He would be fine if he just slept facing away from Blaine. This thought relaxed Kurt a little more and he felt a little better.

"That's perfect, actually. I sleep on the outside." Blaine said, smiling and gesturing for Kurt to get settled into bed. Kurt gulped, again feeling his nerves creep up on him, but hid it with a smile and settled into the covers. Blaine followed suit, and once they were both settled, Kurt could feel Blaine's warmth beside him and resisted the urge to cuddle into him.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

After the first two movies, Blaine had moved a lot closer to Kurt and had an arm wrapped around the other boy's shoulder, who was leaning into Blaine's upper chest. Neither of them discussed their position, too afraid that if they did, the other would freak out and it would all be ripped away.

Eventually, they fell asleep, Kurt having forgotten about his tendency to speak in his sleep and Blaine having forgotten how lightly he slept, waking up to the sound of almost anything.

The first time Blaine woke up, his entire body was tangled with Kurt's and Kurt's head was tucked into Blaine's shoulder. He was muttering something that took a minute for Blaine to hear.

"Blaine..." Kurt muttered, shifting closer to Blaine in his sleep and unconsciously running his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine resisted the urge to shiver at the touch, and smiled contently as he fell back asleep, figuring that he had a lot to talk about with Kurt.

* * *

The second time Blaine woke up, he was immediately alerted at how Kurt was thrashing and looking pained in his sleep-state, clawing at the blankets.

"No!" Kurt whimpered, curling in on himself. Blaine was automatically aware that Kurt was having a nightmare, and he needed to wake him up.

"Kurt!" Blaine whispered, effectively waking Kurt up, who blushed in embarrassment as he realized that he was crying and had been having a nightmare.

"I'm sorry. I get nightmares once in a while. Just flashbacks to Karofsky. It's stupid." Kurt said, looking guilty and ashamed. Blaine shook his head and took Kurt's hands in his own.

"It's not stupid." Blaine said, and that is the only thing that he said before wrapping his arms around Kurt, who immediately snuggled into his chest. Kurt sighed in content before closing his eyes. He didn't miss the hesitant kiss that Blaine placed to his forehead, and hid his blush by pretending to be asleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke up in the morning, they were pressed against each other in the most wonderful way, and Blaine didn't dare wake Kurt up.

"Blaine... L've Blaine..." Kurt muttered, the sound almost muffled by Blaine's chest. Kurt tightened his grip on Blaine before sighing contently and growing silent. Blaine was still in shock when Kurt woke up, 20 minutes later.

Kurt blushed as he realized their position, but made no sign of moving when he looked up at Blaine, confused to why Blaine was staring at him.

"Blaine? Wha-" Kurt began, only to be cut of by Blaine pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek. Kurt flushed brightly and didn't try to stop the smile from spreading across his face.

"You missed a spot." Kurt said, gaining confidence. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"You missed a spot," Kurt repeated. "Here; I'll get it."

And with that, Kurt leant in and placed a gentle kiss to Blaine's lips. Blaine immediately responded, deepening the kiss and pulling Kurt even closer, if that was remotely possible.

"You talk in your sleep." Blaine whispered after they parted, both breathless and giddy. Kurt blushed.

"Sorry about that." Kurt said sheepishly. Blaine smiled and shook his head.

"I love you, too, by the way." Blaine said, kissing a profusely blushing Kurt again, who, for once, was silently grateful for his sleep-talking.

* * *

"Remind me to thank my dead Aunt Mildred." Kurt said, two hours after their first kiss(of many). Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"Her death led to my new boyfriend." Kurt explained, pecking Blaine lightly on the cheek and blushing slightly at the mention of the word.

"Thank her for me, too." Blaine said, unable to stop the large grin that split across his face.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Kurt knew there was a reason why he decided to stay home for the weekend.

_Thank Gaga that I did, _Kurt thought as Blaine pulled him in for a more passionate kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**That was a little different for me. I normally write them differently. Huh. **

**My brain is like mush. I wrote a lot today.**

**If I get enough requests, it will be more than a one-shot.**

**I hope you enjoyed this.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I love you all.**


End file.
